1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security devices, and more particularly to an anti-theft device to protect peripheral components of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a computer includes a plurality of peripheral components, such as printers, image scanners, mouse, keyboard, microphones, etc. These peripheral components are often connected to input/output connectors of the computer with connecting cables. The cables are easy to pull out of the computer and the peripheral components stolen, especially in some public places.